bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 17: Siła Lee
- Nie przedłużajmy panowie - zaczął Lee - bakugan bitwa, bakugan start - A? - zdziwił się Shun - Dziwne, nigdy go tak nie rzucałeś na początek, karta otwarcia, bakugan bitwa, bakugan start - karta super mocy aktywacja - ciągnął Shun - świetny strzał - karta super mocy aktywacja - Lee szybko zaczął się bronić - tarcza mędrca Czempion 400 Strzelec 320 - To moja kolej, bakugan bitwa - Den wyrzucił Vanitasa na pole Czempiona - Vanitas start Czempion 400 Vanitas 300 - Ha - zaśmiał się Lee - To będzie masakra, karta super mocy aktywacja, ognisty ostrzał Czempion 400 Vanitas 100 - karta super mocy aktywacja - powiedział Den - Tarcza Vanitasa Czempion 100 Vanitas 300 - O tak, idealnie by sprawdzić moją nową broń - szyderczo wykrzyczał Lee - karta otwarcia start, Ognisty Desant Nagle obok Czempiona pojawiły się dwa potężnie wyglądające bakugany wyglądające jak paladyni, a na reszcie kart otwarcia po jednym takim. CPP(Czempion, Paladyn, Paladyn) 500 Vanitas 300 - Postaraj się bardziej - rzekł Den - karta super mocy aktywacja, kwarc - karta super mocy aktywacja, formacja żółwia - Lee chwilę przerwał - Spróbuj to powstrzymać Paladyni zasłonili Czempiona swoimi tarczami, a chwilę potem zaczęli nacierać, gdyż miały one szpikulce. CPP 1500 Vanitas 100 - Że co? Jak to możliwe? - zatrwożył się Den - Widzisz, formacja żółwia na początek odwraca efekt karty super mocy przeciwnika, a następnie daje każdemu paladynowi po 200 punktów mocy - wyjaśnił Lee - A? Świetny strzał też? - zdziwił się Shun, gdyż zobaczył poziom mocy Strzelca Paladyn 400 Strzelec 220 - O tak, a dodatkowo puki ta karta otwarcia nadal jest na polu bitwy super moce paladynów są darmowe - zaśmiał się Lee - Ej no, skąd ty masz takie karty? - wkurzył się Den - Widzisz, mam mądrego mistrza, który wiele uczy - uśmiechnął się szyderczo Lee - kończmy to, karta super mocy aktywacja, kopia sprawiedliwości CPP 2300 Vanitas 100 - Ej no, to już jest nie fer - powiedział Den - Naucz się porządnej walki - rzekł Lee Paladyn 600 Strzelec 220 - Nie poddamy się - krzyknął Shun - karta otwarcia start, potrójna bitwa, bakugan bitwa, bakugan start, Ventus Apollus Paladyn 600 AS(Apollus i Strzelec) 570 - karta super mocy aktywacja - ciągnął Shun - żelazny strażnik plus synteza mocy, cios złotych ostrzy Paladyn 600 AS 1070 Apollus w mgnieniu oka zadał wiele ciosów paladynowi, który upadł na ziemię, ale za to nie wrócił do formy kulkowej. - HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! - zaśmiał się Lee - To nie takie proste, karta super mocy aktywacja, duplikat PP (Paladyn, Paladyn) 1200 AS 1070 - kurde, wykorzystałem wszystkie super moce - wkurzył się Shun - Dokładnie, HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Lee śmiał się dalej - Wykończcie ich, karta super mocy aktywacja, Nieokiełznana furia PP 2000 AS 1070 Paladyni z niewiarygodną szybkością zaczęli ciąć i atakować jak się da Apollusa i Strzelca, którzy próbowali, ale nie udało im się utrzymać. CPP 3100 Vanitas 100 - Vanitas walcz - krzyknął Den - karta super mocy aktywacja, Furia Feniksa Vanitas błyskawicznie przeszedł do ataku wyprowadzając tysiące ciosów w ułamkach sekundy, a każdy cios zmniejszał poziom mocy przeciwników CPP 2700 Vanitas 100 - Nie bawcie się z nim - wkurzył się Lee - Czempion, karta super mocy aktywacja, siła przytłumienia Czempion podniósł swoją laskę, a następnie on i laska zaświecili się czerwoną poświatą, po chwili Vanitas stracił swoją szybkość i też zaczął taką poświatą świecić, padł na ziemię nieruchomy CPP 3200 Vanitas 95 - Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć przed klęską? - spytał się Czempion CPP 3200 Vanitas 89 - Tylko jedno - ledwo powiedział Vanitas CPP 3200 Vanitas 74 - No więc słucham - rzekł Czempion CPP 3200 Vanitas 67 - Jesteś żałosny - powiedziawszy to, Vanitas wrócił do formy kulkowej Zresztą tak samo Czempion, a paladyni zostali mimo zniknięcia karty Lee *** Shun * Den ** - No to dociągnijmy to do końca - rzekł Lee Akcja przenosi się do wymiaru ciszy, gdzie Żniwiarz odpoczywa po przegranej bitwie, nagle jednak dorywa go ból głowy i rzuca się na płaszczyznę służącą jako ziemia, nagle zaczyna świecić się na czarno, Shui tak samo. Nagle powstaje mały wybuch i piorun bije z Shuiego w Żniwiarza. Gdy się to skończyło Żniwiarz nagle się przeraził i powiedział: - Nie mam połączenia, Naga co się dzieje? - Ja ci powiem co się dzieje - powiedział Shui - Przejąłeś moje ciało, ale nie daruję ci tego, frajerze - Eh.... twoje początkowe obawy się niestety sprawdziły - rzekł Naga - Shui tak samo jak my absorbował energię ciszy z tego wymiaru i w końcu ta cała skumulowana energia pozwoliła mu się uwolnić, musisz chyba szukać nowego wojownika - NIE!!!!!! - wykrzyczał Shui - W duecie jesteśmy świetni, będziemy walczyć razem, ale będę wolny - Hmm.... w sumie nic nie tracimy - pomyślał Żniwiarz - Dobra, witaj w naszych szeregach, zapoznamy cię z naszym planem Akcja przenosi się do domu MoD-a, który właśnie rozmawia z Lee - Jestem z ciebie dumny - zaczął - Ale nie możesz zaprzestać na kartach otwarcia - Tak wiem mistrzu liczą się umiejętności i bla bla bla - rzekł Lee - Ale czasem można się pobawić mega kartami - Heh, no dobra, ale nie zapominaj o naszym celu - powiedział MoD - A właśnie - zaśmiał się Lee - Powiedziałem tym kolesiom, że nie użyję na nich kart zagłady, a te bałwany zrozumiały że nikt z nas ich nie użyje - Oj ci ludzie, wolą słyszeć to co chcą, a nie to co się do nich mówi - zamyślił się MoD - Dobra ja wracam do pracy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex